Supernatural & Wolf
by Whyll
Summary: This is what happens when the Winchester boys meet a cheeky wolf that can take on the appearance of a human-with the addition of her wolf ears and tail! A series of episodes that occur throughout the entirety of the Supernatural series where Nolita, the wolf-girl with the musical flair, helps Sam and Dean with several of their jobs.
1. Encountering the Wolf 1-1

DISCLAIMER ** I do not own Supernatural or Spice & Wolf, nor any of the characters in these shows.** This is a fanfiction, so I don't own anything except for my OC.

This is a series of episodes where Nolita, my OC (no no please don't leave!) meets up with Sam and Dean to help with various jobs. Nolita is like Holo, and later on in the story she will have a flashback of one time she actually met Holo, in the sense that they are both these god-like wolves. Nolita holds the same view as Holo does with not wanting to be worshiped as a god, but plays a much different role as a wolf than Holo did that sometimes makes it seem like she can't deny her power.

Each episode takes place at a different point in the Supernatural series, and will be noted for spoilers if you have not reached that season yet.

**Rated T for language and violence. Nothing to gory description wise, and there won't be huge bouts of profanity. [There might be pairings with OC and one of the Winchester boys, but I'm not sure which one yet. We'll just see how it goes. It's only if it seems appropriate and not something I intended on doing.]**

Thank you for reading this as it is my first fanfiction, and I hope you enjoy. Okay, I think that's enough explanation. NOW...

* * *

><p><strong>Encountering the Wolf (1.1)<strong>

This episode takes place during Season 1. I don't have a place holder between episodes for it, but they stumble upon this job while they are looking for their dad. There might be a few spoilers if you haven't seen the first season, but if you have then none of the little bits of info I give will spoil anything too much as I will only supply information that was given in Season 1.

* * *

><p><em>"Will you promise to help me make this city grow in music?"<em>

[Austin, Texas]

At a bar on Sixth Street called Howls, a line of people stretched from the door down the sidewalk, anxious to get into the most popular music showcase in the city. The main feature for Howls was not the alcohol, but the chance to hear music from up and coming musicians trying to make it by being scouted. Scouts and music enthusiasts alike flocked to the crowded building hoping to get a chance to hear what band or performer the owner of Howls had picked to perform, because that usually meant they were showbiz material.

But underneath Howls, a deal was being made.

"We're supposed to be getting ready to perform." Eddie, the lead guitarist for the band The Metrodes that was the chosen band to perform that night, spoke to the woman on the other side of the altar. The altar was decorated with strange pentagrams and symbols surrounding it with candles and incense burning.

The woman wore a black hoodie covering her face and ignored Eddie by continuing to light the various candles.

"I thought you said you would help me get ready for this performance. There are music scouts out there and—"

"And you will be ready." She spoke sharply, stopping the green eyed, black haired boy from his incessant fretting. "Just shut up and do as you're told and I guarantee you, you and your band, no matter what band you play in, will win your audiences over with ease."

Eddie just stood there nervously watching the woman arrange the table with various bowls that had engravings on the side, some were full of liquid or powders, and one was empty. He didn't know what she was doing, but it reminded him of a TV show and thought it looked like some kind of ritual or black magic. How was this supposed to help him?

"What are you, some kind of witch?" He grumbled.

She paused and looked up at him briefly before giving him a smile and blowing out the match. "That's none of your business. Now where is the money?" She held out her hand to him. _Dammit_, he thought and pulled a smaller bag out of his backpack and tossed it at her. She opened it and took out a brick of money and smiled greedily at it. It was money he took out for his student loans, and though he didn't want to take it from that, there was no other way to get the money. _However if this trick she does pays off it won't be a big deal for me to pay that money back_, he sighed heavily. Ten grand seemed like a steep price to him, but there was no going back now.

"Ready to get started?" She asked once she placed the bag behind her in her purse and turned back to face Eddie.

"Let's just do this." Aggravation was seeping into his voice as he was nervous for his band's performance and also if he had been taken a fool of by this woman.

She procured a small dagger embedded with jewels on the hilt from a box and held out her hand to him. He took a step back from not only her but the weapon she held in her hand.

"Stop being a baby and get over here. I don't do refunds and this isn't for show. Now give me your arm."

Eddie slowly held out his arm to her, trying to fight the desire to run away from the creepy basement, and she grabbed his wrist and yanked him towards her and closer to the altar. She placed the blade on the skin of his forearm and pressed down and across, slicing the skin open and red liquid oozed from the wound. Eddie yelped and tried to pull back but she held fast to his wrist and didn't let go, letting the blood drip into the bowl beneath his arm. Once a few drops had splashed in it she let him go.

"What the hell do you—" He started to shout at her but saw her roll the sleeve of her hoodie up and draw the blade across her own arm. She shook a few drops of her blood onto the center of the pentagram instead of the bowl. Then she began to chant in a language he didn't understand. But as she chanted he suddenly felt a pang in his chest. He grabbed his chest over his heart as the pain worsened and he dropped to the ground. The chanting continued, unbroken, and Eddie found it harder and harder to get air into his lungs. The construction in his chest was so painful he thought he was going to die. He kept trying to gasp out cries for help but it was no use. He couldn't move, he was pinned to the floor grasping his chest, and he started to see the world tilt and go black.

All of a sudden the chanting stopped and the pain in his chest ceased. He gasped for air, taking in big gulps of oxygen, his lungs aching joyously. The black spots in his visions soon started to fade away and back to scene of Howls basement. When his vision returned fully he thought he saw a line of white light substance floating from his chest and over to the other side of the altar, but when he blinked it was gone. He slowly stood up and looked around the basement for the woman who had been chanting. He saw her standing in front of an old metal door that was slightly ajar. It appeared that she was talking to someone, but he couldn't imagine who could be in there. It looked like a closet door, and before he could ask who she was talking to she was closing the door. But not only did she close it, she placed a large wooden board over it to keep whatever was inside from getting out.

The woman slowly made her way back over to Eddie. "I think it's about time for you and your band to go on. If you don't hurry they'll wonder where you've been."

Eddie looked at his watch and realized they had less than ten minutes to be on stage. "I don't understand what happened. I don't understand how that helps me or my band at all! And on top of that you cut me!" He pointed to his arm at the wound that should have been there, about to demand his money back, but when he went to point at it he couldn't find it. The large bleeding wound that had been there not moments earlier was completely healed and didn't leave a trace of the spilled blood. Eddie paused and tried to conjure up some words but it was nothing but garbled noises of shock and lack of comprehension. He couldn't believe it had healed that fast.

"What cut?" The woman smirked. His eyes darted to hers as fear began to seep into his heart. He didn't know what she was or what she had done but there was some flight or fight response in him that was telling him to run like hell from the basement. He darted towards the exit, up the stairs, and onto back stage. As he ran he heard her call out, "Break a leg!" And for a second, he wondered if she would curse him and make him actually break his leg.

"Eddie!" A shrill voice called out and he stopped dead in his tracks. It was Amy, the lead singer of The Metrodes and his best friend. Her petite form ran up to him carrying his guitar and shouting at him. "Where have you been? We need to get on stage now!" She handed him the guitar and pulled him towards the stage where the rest of the band was waiting. He scanned the crowd for the woman in the black hoodie but couldn't see her. He wondered for a second if something she did would actually sky rocket The Metrodes career. Hoping that what he had just seen wasn't a fluke, and that his money wasn't wasted, he pulled the guitar strap over his head and waited for their drummer Tyler to count them off. The count off started: _One, two, three, four…_

[One year later.]

Outside of a small pizza shop in Mart, TX a black 1967 Chevy Impala is paralleled parked along the side of the street, and its usual occupant are inside of the restaurant eating pizza. Well, one is eating pizza while the other is occasionally taking a bite while researching on his laptop.

"Found anything yet, Sammy?" Dean, the older brother of the two Winchester boys, asked with a mouth full of pepperoni pizza.

"Uh… nothing much. Aside from some unusual cases of suicide, there isn't much to go on it seems." The younger yet taller brother responded, his eyes never leaving the computer screen as he reached for his piece of pizza. Dean had already eaten his half of the pizza and was looking at Sam's other three slices.

"Unusual suicides?" Dean asked, trying to keep Sam distracted from him reaching for his pizza but also kind of curious as it might be a potential job.

"Yeah, there was a woman in Houston who crocheted her own noose and then hung herself in her house, and a man in Dallas who cut his own legs off in his living room." Sam made a face at the description of the deaths but continued to search anyway, grabbing for his second slice of pizza.

"You think any of them are our kind of jobs?" Dean asked.

"No, and I'm starting to think Texas might be quite of the supernatural."

"Damn, and I was looking forward to eating myself away in barbeque while we worked a job." Dean complained and Sam shook his head that the reason his brother was upset was not because there wasn't anything for them to hunt, but because he wouldn't get to eat something he wanted. That was when an article caught his attention on his computer screen.

"Hey Dean I think I found something." Sam said after he read the article and did further research on it.

"What is it?"

"A man named Cal Ryder from Austin, TX, the lead singer for the band Yule that is a local sensation, died recently from a stroke at the age of twenty-three."

"A stroke? Isn't that a little young to be kicking the can in that way?"

"Yeah it is, but from what I can see from the coroner's report his heart was in the shape of someone in their seventies."

"Excuse me?"

"His heart appeared to have the same kind of damage and wear and tear that would put the age of his heart equivalent to that of a seventy year old. And there are several other cases in Austin and other cities surrounding it where people have similar diagnosis."

Dean thought on it for a moment before asking, "So, what's aging only their hearts?"

"I don't know. But I get the feeling it could be a job." Sam was a little eager to see what could be causing these deaths.

"Alright, well lets hit the road and get to Austin. Maybe check out where his band performed at and get some leads." Dean hopped up from the table and shrugged on his jacket.

"Hold on let me finish—" Sam was about to tell Dean to hold up and let him finish his pizza, but when Sam looked at the pizza dish his other two pieces were gone. He looked up and saw an amused expression on Dean's face as he turned to head out the door.

"Dean!" Sam called after him, and quickly grabbed his laptop and jacket and ran outside get his brother back for eating the rest of his food.

_"Yes, I promise."_


	2. Encountering the Wolf 1-2

DISCLAIMER ** I do not own Supernatural or Spice & Wolf, nor any of the characters in these shows.** All rights go to their respective owners.

Each episode in this series takes place at a different point in the Supernatural series, and will be noted for spoilers if you have not reached that season yet.

**Rated T for language and violence. Nothing too gory description wise, and there won't be huge bouts of profanity. **

So yeah, on with the story. NOW...

* * *

><p><strong>Encountering the Wolf (1.2)<strong>

This episode takes place during Season 1. I don't have a place holder between episodes for it, but they stumble upon this job while they are looking for their dad. There might be a few spoilers if you haven't seen the first season, but if you have then none of the little bits of info I give will spoil anything too much as I will only supply information that was given in Season 1.

* * *

><p>The Impala pulled off to the side of the street in front of the Ryder residence in Austin, TX located in the northwest area of the huge city. Dean and Sam got out of the car and headed towards the front door to introduce themselves as friends of Mr. and Mrs. Ryder's recently departed son, Cal. All for the sake of research, but Sam sometimes hated lying to these families who were suffering. Dean just didn't think about it so it wouldn't bother him.<p>

Dean knocked of the door and stepped back, and after a few seconds it opened to reveal woman in her early fifties with dark circles under her eyes and looking slightly disheveled. She was not handling the death of her son, and only child, well at all. A mother wasn't supposed to outlive her child.

"Can I help you, boys?" Still, even though she was suffering she managed to sound somewhat cheerful and sweet to the strangers on her doorstep.

"Hi, Mrs. Ryder, we just stopped by to pay our respects. We went to college with Cal and were good friends with him. We're so sorry for your loss." Sam said, always managing to sound the most sincere out of the two. Dean said it was because he was soft.

Sadness clouded her eyes again and she looked like she was on the brink of tears, but held the door aside for them to enter. "Please, come in."

"Thank you." They both said as they entered the house, standing in the spacious living room decorated rather plainly but with a lot of family photos on the wall and several on end tables and bookshelves. There was one sitting on a nearby bookshelf with what Dean assumed was Cal on stage singing into a microphone looking every bit the part of a typical rocker.

"What were your names? I'm sorry I didn't catch them." Yancy Ryder asked after closing the front door. She motioned for them to sit on the couch and they sat next to each other as she took a seat in a small recliner.

"I'm Dean and this is Sam."

"And how did you meet Cal?"

"We had a few classes together our freshman year and we ended up hanging out a lot afterwards. He was a great guy." Sam smoothly lied. He just hoped Mrs. Ryder wouldn't ask anymore prying questions like, 'What class did you take with Cal?'. He did research on Cal but he didn't bother memorizing his first semester schedule.

Mrs. Ryder took in a shaky breath to calm herself as her emotions started to well up again. She didn't know if she was able to cry anymore, and if she did if she could handle it. She felt hollow when she thought about her son's early death. She stood up and went to the bookshelf and picked up the picture of Cal singing, stared at in thoughtfully for a moment, and then went over to Dean and handed him the photo. "This was his first performance, the night his music became a sensation." She smiled, remembering her son's accomplishments fondly as Dean looked at the picture. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do with it so he looked at it for a moment before passing it to Sam.

"He loved to sing." Dean guessed, but he said it as a statement.

"His music was his life. Getting a business degree was his goal in college, but he always wanted to be a musician—even when he was little. He always sang wonderfully, and in the garage his band sounded pretty good. But on that stage they were phenomenal. The music and the lyrics he wrote seemed to grab you." She smiled at the picture when Sam handed back to her after he gazed at it for a moment, trying to look remorseful. And in a way he was for toying with this woman's emotions.

But something in Yancy's words caught his attention. "His band wasn't really that good?" He asked.

She looked up at the younger Winchester, confused by his question.

"I mean, the way you said it made it sound like Cal's talent was probably being held back by the other members of the band." He tried to rectify his previous question.

"Well, in the beginning Tony, Jett, Mitch, and Greg were all fairly decent musicians. But to me it sounded like they were struggled. I think they hit a rut for a while. But the night before their first live performance their music sounded unbelievable. Like the thrill of playing for a crowd enhanced their music. And Cal's voice…" She mused. "It sounded unbelievable."

"It must have been a big deal for them. Where did they perform that night?" Sam asked.

"They played at Howl's, which is a pretty big deal for this city. Musicians from all over have tried to land a performance at Howl's because it's known to be place for scouts to frequent. And sure enough that night Cal's band was scouted and picked up by an agency." She got back up and placed the picture on the bookshelf.

Sam looked over at Dean and nodded that it was time they went. They quickly paid their respects again and left. As they were walking back to car Dean said, "So where to now?"

"I'm thinking we need to check out this place called Howl's." Sam said before he got in the car.

"Why? Sounds like a popular local joint. What's so special about it?" Dean asked.

"Remember she said that the band wasn't really that good before their performance?"

"Yeah? So what?"

"So if this place Howl's is known to house good musicians because scouts like to be there, why would they showcase a subpar band?" Sam looked over at Dean and he saw realization on his brother's face.

"You think maybe something happened at Howl's so that they could perform there?"

Sam looked out the window, sifting through his thoughts to see if there could be any other leads they could go on. "Maybe. It's the first clue we have. But it'll be a few hours before they are open so maybe we can check out the other members of Yule and see if they can give us any clues."

"Maybe. But this still doesn't feel like one of our jobs." Dean remarked. He couldn't see anything supernatural or mystical happening that would tie Cal's stroke to Howl's.

"That's what is bugging me. I can't see it but I just have this feeling that something is going on." Sam sighed. "I'm not sure if they are connected, and if they are I don't know how. But my gut is telling me that we need to look into this more."

Dean thought for a moment. His brother was smart and was the kind of person who listened to his instincts. He was probably questioning himself and trying to rationalize his feelings on this case. But if Sam's instincts had picked up on something then it was better to just go with it. If they ended up being wrong, then there was no harm done.

"Alright. We'll check things out and see if there is anything going on in this big ass city." And with that Dean started the Impala and drove off to find a wi-fi spot so Sam could do some more research on Howl's and Yule's other members while Dean found a great barbecue joint.

* * *

><p>They had already stopped by Jett, Tony, and Greg's homes and hadn't come up with anything. They had been introducing themselves as cousins of Cal's and that they were looking to meet his fellow band members in honor of their cousin. So far they got nothing. Cal never seemed to act strange, or sick, or mentioned any strange occurrences before his death. Nothing ever seemed out of the ordinary with Cal.<p>

They pulled up to Mitch's apartment building, slightly dejected after having turned up nothing in all of their prying.

"Let's hope this Mitch isn't a waste of time like his buddies were." Dean trudged up the stairs, Sam following, to the second floor and stopped down the hallway at room 210 and knocked. The apartment complex was huge and it appeared like Mitch was well off living in such a luxurious complex by himself.

A thin, pale, lanky guy opened the door wearing a black band t-shirt, black pants, black socks, and tattoo sleeves to top it off. Mitch's frame wasn't at all intimidating, but he was compensating by trying to look menacing—or at least emo to catch the attention of girls who were into that. He lacked piercings though, which would have seemed to fit the part he was trying to play as a hardcore rocker, but it worked for him in a way. He pushed aside his bangs—his hair was black but the tips were red—and looked at Dean and Sam with a confused expression.

"Can I help you?" The voice that came out of that small frame was deep and resonating, it made Dean and Sam's eyes widen in surprise. It was like Rick Astley with the voice not really seeming to fit the person. From what they heard, Mitch and Jett sang backup vocals for Cal. But at the first impression of Mitch, one would think the deep bass voice in the songs was Jett.

Dean smiled, trying to hide his amusement at the intimidating voice that went with the body of someone so frail, and said, "We're Cal's cousins. We wanted to stop by and see our cousin's friends and band members since we never got to see him perform before." He was trying to sound sincere, but Sam was much better at acting like the sappy one.

Mitch seemed to buy it, and moved to stand in the doorway but didn't invite them in. He leaned against the door frame and solemnly spoke, "I still can't believe he's gone. I mean, you guys were family but Cal was a big part of our lives. He was like a brother to us all."

_We've heard this sad story from the others as well._ Dean thought, a little aggravated. If Mitch couldn't supply them with even the sliver of a clue he was going to blow a fuse.

"Do you know if Cal acted strange before he died? It was a sudden death, and I know no one expected it." Sam questioned.

"No, he was completely normal. He never appeared sick or stressed, or even gave any hints that he was going to die in a few days. I keep thinking maybe I didn't see something, like maybe I could have noticed if he was going down. But you apparently can't tell from the outside if someone is going to check out that way." Mitch's voice was filled with regret.

Sam was starting to think maybe it was just an unfortunate way for Cal to die, and that there was nothing going on at all until Mitch's voice took on a tinge of irritation when he said, "Now without Cal, it seems our band can't do anything."

"What does that mean?" Dean asked.

Mitch looked down a minute, as if debating internally if he should say it before looking back up at them and said, "It's like we're cursed now. When Cal was here our music was phenomenal. But since he died, we haven't been able to play music like we used to."

"Like you used to?" Sam was intrigued now, and Dean was too slightly. He was still on the fence about if it was really a job or not.

"Right after Cal died, the rest of the band and me got together and we wanted to write a song in remembrance of Cal. It was never a big deal for us to write a song and have it ready to perform in no time. But when we tried to come up with a memorial song for Cal, the music just wasn't right. It was like we were forcing it and it sounded bad." Mitch said exasperatedly. He was aggravated and confused by what happened, and it was clear that it had been bothering him for a while.

"Maybe it was just hard to write about it so soon after he died." Sam suggested, trying to also coax more conversation out of Mitch.

"I thought so too, so after Cal's funeral I suggested we try to write a song like we would have written before, but with some of Cal's old lyrics that we hadn't made into a song yet. Even then we couldn't play like we used to. And it's not because we didn't have a singer. The music just wasn't there. It was like…" Mitch paused for a moment. "It was like my ability to play bass guitar suddenly diminished."

Sam and Dean looked at each other briefly, not sure what to make of Mitch's story.

"I know it sounds hard to believe, but I think maybe without Cal our band is cursed to never play again now that we don't have all of the original members anymore." Mitch sighed, shrugging slightly.

Sam thought about what Mitch had said carefully, and then something dawned on him. "Did Cal ever say anything that would make you and the other members believe that you guys could play anything?" Sam's question obviously threw Mitch for a loop. "Maybe the night you guys performed at Howl's?" He prompted more. Mitch was obviously open to ideas of the supernatural by believing that the band was cursed, but Sam thought that there might be some truth behind it.

Mitch seemed to think about it before something dawned on him. "The night we played at Howl's I remember Cal coming up to us and saying not to worry about anything. We were all pretty nervous and didn't know how Cal had managed to convince the manager of Howl's to let us play, afraid we would make fools of ourselves on stage. But I remember Cal saying not to worry and that there was no way the band would ever fail if we all stuck together. I think he was just trying to cheer us up." Mitch paused for a moment. "You think maybe there is some truth behind what Cal said and Yule being cursed?"

Sam was stunned that Mitch had seen that he was trying to put the pieces together, but shook his head and said, "I don't think Cal has cursed your band. I think maybe you are all displaced still after losing one of your own."

Mitch shrugged his shoulders at Sam's comment and Sam and Dean decided to take their leave. After they had made it down to the stairs and started walking across the parking lot Dean quipped up and said, "So you told Mitch his bandmate didn't curse the band, but you think that there might be a possibility?"

"It's possible. Maybe Cal's spirit is lingering and has cursed the band to not play together anymore since he can't be a part of it."

"That sounds like a shitty way to occupy your time as a ghost or a spirit or whatever Cal is now. Cursing your friends because you've died is a selfish way to spend the afterlife." Dean, showing a rare moment of passion in his words, said as he got into the Impala.

"Maybe not, but we don't ever really know what makes a spirit act out. There might be something that happened between the band members that would have made Cal angry at them right before he died." Sam wasn't sure if that was the case, but it was a possibility to consider. They still didn't know what was going on exactly, but at least Mitch gave them something to start looking for.

Dean pressed on the breaks at a red light and looked over at Sam and asked, "So you think we need to check out Howl's? Maybe someone there could give us a clue as to how the band was doing. They apparently had a lot of fans here."

"It's a good place to start." Sam replied, and when the light turned green Dean made a left turn towards the heart of Austin and their motel. Howl's wasn't too far away from where they were staying, and they hoped someone there could give them some more information on what happened to the band Yule and if it was connected to Cal's death.

Howl's was apparently closed on Thursday nights, but was a happening place on Friday and Saturday. There was no one in the building when Dean and Sam went by, and someone walking by said that they are only open on Friday and Saturday. Dean remarked it was a stupid idea, but with it being so famous it made it more of a demand to get in. And by limiting the number of days, the amount of people that would show up in one night to see a band or two would be huge.

They decided to call it a day and talk to someone tomorrow night about Cal and his band. They ate dinner, asked a couple of people if they knew Yule and many remarked that they did. Being so close to Howl's a lot of people who frequented the music joint stayed on the same boulevard the rest of the week. Those who knew of them only knew them for their music, and said they never got the chance to speak to them personally.

They went back to the motel and unloaded the Impala of their bags, a little tired from visiting all the people they did today.

Sam headed to the bathroom to take a shower while Dean flopped on his bed. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to relax after the tough day they had. He honestly would have rather fought something than deal with grieving people. He was starting to dose off when he thought he heard something. It sounded faintly like a girl's voice, but when he opened his eyes the voice went away.

He closed his eyes again and got in a more comfortable position on the bed, feeling his eyelids get heavier. _I'll just shower in the morning._ He started to drift again when he heard the voice again.

"Help me…" It sounded like the voice was right against his ear, but he couldn't open his eyes to see what it was. He was being pulled under, and that voice kept calling for help.

* * *

><p>Dean jolted awake, his eyes taking a second to refocus on his surroundings. He was in a forest with dense fog hanging all around. It was hard to see anything around him the fog was so thick, but he could make out the shapes of the trees if he focused hard enough. He pushed himself off the snow covered ground and stood up, his vision a little better as the fog seemed to hang low to the ground. The whole forest looked empty and desolate, and the trees were so thick above him he couldn't see the sky.<p>

"Where am I?" He mumbled to himself. "Hello?" He shouted out, his voice echoing and resonating off the trees. He didn't know what was going on, but he wasn't going to freeze to death. He started walking straight ahead hoping he was heading out of the forest and not just getting himself even more lost. He didn't even know which way he was going or how he even got there. He remembered lying down and…

"Aw great. It's one of those dreams." He sighed in aggravation. It was just like something out of a movie where he would have some kind of meeting with a spirit in his dream. "This is lame."

"Lame? I actually think this is quite fun." A lyrical voice echoed from somewhere behind Dean and he whirled around to see who it was.

"Who are you?" He called out.

"Who am I? Who are you, Dean Winchester?" It giggled at his question. He thought it was a little weird it knew his name, but also knew it wasn't uncommon for supernatural beings to know things about someone without being told. Still, he knew it wasn't Cal he was meeting with but someone else.

"Stop playing games and show yourself!" He was getting aggravated. It was toying with him.

"Calm down, hot stuff. I'm just having a bit of fun. You can't blame a girl whose been trapped in her own mind for so long to play with her new toy." He heard a thump of something hitting the ground and quickly spun around in all directions to see what it was. The emptiness of the forest made it hard to hear what direction sounds came from.

Dean spun left and then right and suddenly there was a young woman standing in front of him—a woman with red eyes. He jumped back from her and prepared himself for her attack but froze at the sight of her. She was completely naked, her pale skin seeming to glow in the ephemeral light of the forest. Her hair was ashen blonde and her eyes were a deep red. But the thing that caught Dean's attention the most—I mean, besides her being naked—were the wolf ears on top of her head and her wolf tail, which were both the same color of her hair. Her ears had small tuffs of white in them, and the tips of her hair reached her lower back.

_Damn, _thought Dean. He wasn't really into the whole ears and tail thing, but this chick had a rockin' body. Trying to control his hormonal rage, he decided to focus on her eyes. That wasn't easy to do either because they were strangely animalistic with their red tinge.

"Who are you?" He asked again, sounding a lot gruffer than he intended.

"There we go with that question again. And once again I will ask, who are you?" She said coyly.

"You already know my name."

"Knowing your name is one thing. Knowing who you are exactly is another. Not anyone can hear my voice, and those who do hear it typically ignore me since I call out with my mind rather than my mouth." She walked up to him and got in his face to look into his eyes carefully. "What made you come at my beckoning?"

Dean ignored their close proximity and decided to get right back in her face. "I didn't come here on my own. You pulled me in. Now tell me who you are, _now._" He was getting impatient with this woman.

She _tsked_ him, placing her index finger on the tip of his nose playfully. "No need to get all feisty. I don't keep my name a secret. I am Nolita, the Musical Wolf of Yoitsu. I am knowledgeable in all kinds of music, from songs to instruments, and the inner workings of the soul—for music is in tune with the soul. Like all wolves I am proud of what I am. But I wish to use music to ease the troubles of the soul and to delight others, for that is what music is used for." Her boastful monologue ended and Dean could see this woman might rival his arrogance.

"I just asked for a name, not a biography." He retorted. She huffed at him and turned her head away from him slightly.

"I don't need your approval. I am what I am and I am not ashamed."

"Obviously." He rolled his eyes and looked away from her. He was starting to think of her as more annoying than a threat, but suddenly he felt pressure on his upper arm. A lot of pressure. He looked down to see her holding onto his arm, her chest pressed against it as her face was turned down sadly.

"Please don't look down on me. I am so lonely here." Her grip on his arm tightened. He tried not to let his face flush. If he was awake and she was a girl without the ears and tail he would be all over her. "I… I just wanted to appease you." She looked up at him after that, her eyes watering slightly and she looked every bit like a helpless maiden. Dean softened for a second at the sight of her, and that moment where his resolve broke and he wanted to comfort her she attacked him.

"Men are so easy to manipulate." She let go of his arm and danced around to his other side. "I just have to bat my eyes and act helpless and you immediately let your guard down." She smirked at him and mumbled to herself, "That old Wisewolf was right, it is a lot of fun to play with them."

Dean felt his anger boil at her toying with him. He had no weapons to attack her with, and he was debating on decking her if she didn't stop. He was about to say something snarky, what it was he didn't know, when she turned away from him and looked out into the fog and the empty forest. Dean didn't think she was looking at anything in particular, but that she might have been thinking.

Her voice was softer, not fake like before, but definitely gentler than she was earlier. "This is actually the first time I've spoken to someone in what feels like forever. I cannot tell if it has been months, years, or decades, but I have been in this desolate forest for so long I feel like it will consume me." She looked over her shoulder at him. "I've been hoping someone would save me from this trap I have fallen in, and since you are the first person to have connected with me spiritually I think that person might be you."

Dean regarded her warily as she approached him again, but there was no haughtiness in her voice or her actions. She was being sincere.

"What makes you think I'm going to help you?" He glared at her. She cocked her head to the side, confused by his words. "You think just because I've had this weird dream connection with you that I'm just going to run to your rescue. You haven't exactly asked me nicely, and instead you have treated me like an idiot. I don't think I have to help you." He was glad he got that off his chest, but he saw the stricken look in her eyes and wished, just for a second, that he could have taken the words back. But then he didn't care. She was a spirit—or something that he would hunt, probably—and she was messing with his head. He didn't have to do anything.

"I understand." She looked down dejectedly. Her ears flattened slightly in defeat, her shoulders slumping down, acting like her hopes and dreams had been crushed. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have grabbed hold of you like I did. It's just… you're the first person who has heard my voice and when I reached out you came to me. Maybe not willingly, but you had the ability to come into my eternal dream…" Her sentence trailed off, and she shook her head and looked back up with a smile.

"Go to where the wolf calls and you will find the answers you seek about the one named Calvin who died." Dean froze at her word. "But know that to discover the whole truth you need travel down, and beneath what lies under the wolf's den is another truth as well. Beware the enchantress's curse, and do not be charmed by a woman's beauty. A mirror shows what lies beneath that beauty, and the ugliest one of all is the one who kills musicians." She gave a small wave, and suddenly Dean was back in the motel room lying on the bed, breathing heavily and awake. Sam was standing over him and had been shaking his shoulders.

"You seemed to be having a nightmare." Sam said cautiously. It wasn't like Dean to freak out. Dean just looked up at Sam, trying to make sure he remembered every detail of the dream he had perfectly. If what that Nolita chick said was true, and if she was even real, then there was something going on with Cal's death and Howl's.

"It was something like that. But I think I got something or someone that might help us."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading this fanfiction. It's my first so this is still a work in process. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out. I just didn't know how I wanted to introduce my OC and I wanted the story to resemble how Dean and Sam would really handle a job at this part in the series. Hope you enjoyed and let me know if there are any grammatical errors or spelling issues. Also any other suggestions are appreciated. Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
